Angels From The Shadows
by Ianeous Rain Storm
Summary: Naruto Tak Pernah Menyadari Bahwa Didalam Dirinya terdapat Kekuatan yang sangat Besar dan Banyak PARA Pemburu menginginkan DIRINYA Mati Bahkan Beberapa menginginkannya sebagai Seorang Kekasih Ataupun Suami. Bagaimana Naruto Mengatasinya? NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL DXD X SEKIREI CrossOver fanfic Rate M, Maybe Lemon (Chapter 3 update) selamat membaca :)
1. Chapter 1: Pesona

Angels From The Shadow

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, Gokurakuin Sakurako (NARUTOxHIGH SCHOOL DXDxSEKIREI)

.

.

.

.

.

BY: Ianeous Rain Storm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NaruHina, Naruto X Harem

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Ecchi, Lemon scene, Bloody, TYPO(S) and Many More

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Pesona

"Kau kejar dan Bunuh pemuda ini",Suruh seorang Pria tua berambut panjang di sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin menunjukan Photo seseorang yang ditunjukannya pada bawahannya.  
"Baik tuan, akan saya laksanakan",Jawab seorang Gadis berambut merah membawa scyte ditangan kanannya.  
"Dan berhati-hatilah, dia masih keturunan dari dewa cahaya",Ujar orang tua itu.  
"Ha'i tuan",jawab gadis itu lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

(disebuah stasiun konoha)  
Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap jam tangannya dengan tidak sabaran.  
Waktu dalam jam itu menunjukan pukul 23.30 atau lebih tepatnya jam setengah 12 malam.  
"Kapan keretanya datang?",Gumam pemuda itu.  
Pemuda itu bernama Naruto Namikaze, seorang pelayan restoran mewah dan hidup sederhana di pinggiran kota konoha.  
Tap tap tap  
Tanpa Naruto sadari seorang wanita datang dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, gadis itu menatap Naruto itu dengan pandangan dingin.  
Naruto menghela nafas lega, kereta yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang, Naruto masuk bersamaan dengan Gadis itu masuk juga dalam kereta itu.  
Naruto duduk disebelah pintu keluar diseberangnya gadis itu duduk menunduk tanpa menampakkan wajahnya.  
Dia melihat hanya sedikit orang dalam kereta yang ditumpanginya kini.  
Lalu Naruto menoleh pada gadis diseberang tempat duduknya, dan gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto juga.  
Tatapan dua lawan jenis manusia itu bertemu, secara tak sadar Naruto memberikan senyum ramahnya pada gadis diseberangnya…  
Gadis itu membalas senyum ramah naruto dengan senyum simpulnya.

(setengah jam kemudian)  
Naruto turun di stasiun kereta yang sepi, dan gadis yang tadi naik bersama dirinya juga ikut turun lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang tanpa ketahuan.  
Naruto berjalan dengan pelan sambil mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya.  
'Targetku sudah siap dibunuh',batin gadis itu lalu tangannya men-summon senjata scyte-nya dan siap membunuh naruto.  
Tapi gadis itu melihat bayangan transparan seseorang didepan naruto, bayangan itu menggeleng-geleng pada gadis itu.  
"I-issei kun",Gumam Gadis itu dan senjata scyte yang akan menebas Naruto hilang secara tiba-tiba.  
Gadis itu menangis dan terjatuh duduk dan menundukkan wajahnya lesu, Naruto yang mendengar suara dibelakangnya menoleh kebelakang.  
"Nona kau tidak apa-apa?",tanya Naruto menghampiri gadis itu dengan mimik wajah khawatir.  
Naruto membantu gadis itu berdiri, Gadis itu lemas dan lesu.  
Gadis itu menatap mata naruto dan membuat air mata gadis itu malah mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.  
"I-issei kun…",gumam gadis itu.  
"A-apa maksud anda Nona?",tanya Naruto bingung.  
Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu pingsan, dan dengan reflek Naruto menangkap tubuh gadis itu.  
"Nona, hei nona sadarlah",Naruto menepuk pipi gadis itu pelan, Naruto kebingungan plus ketakutan karena gadis itu pingsan tiba-tiba dipelukannya.  
"aihhh… kenapa jadi begini sih?",gumam naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya bridal style.  
"rumahku cukup jauh lagi",keluh naruto mulai menggendong gadis itu dan dibawa pulang oleh naruto.  
(skip time)

Akhirnya naruto sampai didepan rumah sederhana khas rumah rumah jepang jaman dahulu.  
Naruto meronggoh sesuatu dicelananya dengan susah payah.  
'dapat',batin naruto berhasil menemukan sesuatu di saku celananya.  
Dan sebuah kunci pintu depan dengan ukiran tombak bermata tiga.  
Cklek  
Naruto masuk dan segera menuju ruang kamarnya, dengan pelan naruto meletakan gadis itu di tempat tidur naruto.  
Naruto memperhatikan gadis didepannya dengan tatapan kagum, Rambut merah mirip dengan ibunya, bibir tipis dan serta hidung mancungnya.  
"cantik",gumam naruto lalu menyelimuti gadis itu setelah itu keluar dari kamar pribadinya dan menutup pelan pintu kamarnya.  
Naruto melangkah menuju ruang tamu, dan memilih tidur dilantai dengan beralaskan tikar.  
Naruto mengambil photo di meja kecil disebelahnya dan memandangi photo itu dengan perasaan sedih sekaligus senyuman yang tak mampu ditebak siapapun.  
"kaa-san tousan, aku kangen pada kalian",naruto memandangi photo itu, naruto meneteskan air matanya kemudian memeluk photo itu dan tidur dengan damai.

(keesokan harinya)  
(Rias POV)  
Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat sekelilingku, aku bangkit karena ini bukan ruang tidurku.  
Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam. Dan wajah seseorang yang telah tiada membangkitkan kenanganku.  
"i-issei kun",gumamku dengan perasaan sedih.  
Tapi sesaat itu pula aku mengingat seseorang yang harus kubunuh atas perintah atasanku.  
Dengan segera aku bangkit dan men-summon scyte-ku.  
Dengan hati-hati aku melangkah dan membuka pintu kamar, Dengan pelan dan hati-hati aku melangkah dan mencari pemuda yang tak jadi kubunuh kemarin itu.  
Setelah mencari ke penjuru rumah yang lumayan besar ini, aku menemukan seorang pemuda tertidur di ruangan yang kosong dan hanya ada meja kecil disebelahnya.  
Aku mengangkat scyte-ku untuk membunuhnya tapi otak dan tubuhku seakan bertolak belakang dan scyte-ku yang terangkat hanya diam saja. aku merasakan aura kuat terpancar dari diri pemuda yang tertidur dihadapanku kini.  
Aura yang penuh kesabaran, kehangatan dan CINTA.  
Kurasakan dipipiku kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat, dan itu tak lain air mataku sendiri yang mengalir entah kenapa.  
Perlahan scyte yang tadi ku-summon menghilang dari tangan kanannku yang tadi kuangkat untuk membunuh pemuda dihadapanku ini.  
"i-issei kun",gumamku pelan dan mendapati aura almarhum kekasihku seakan melindungi pemuda dihadapanku ini.  
Aku menangis dan terjatuh duduk pelan di lantai kayu itu.  
"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa",ucapku pelan dan air mataku semakin deras mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.  
(Rias POV end)

Naruto membuka matanya, karena dirasakannya matahari pagi menerobos jendela ruang tamu dan menerpa wajah naruto.  
"sudah pagi ya",gumam naruto tersenyum lalu bangun.  
Naruto mendengar sesuatu di belakangnya, dengan pelan naruto menemukan seorang gadis menangis dibelakangnya.  
"Eeeeh, ka-kau sudah bangun?",Tanya naruto terkejut gadis dibelakangnya sudah terduduk sambil menunduk.  
Karena tak ada jawaban dari sang gadis, naruto perlahan melihat gadis itu dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat gadis itu menangis.  
'dia menangis',batin naruto  
"no-nona kau tak apa-apa?",Tanya naruto perlahan merangkak menuju gadis itu.  
Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata naruto.  
"no-nona kau tidak apa-apa kan?, ke-kenapa kau menangis?",Tanya naruto sekali lagi.  
BRUUUK  
Bukannya mendapat jawaban malah naruto mendapat pelukan pelukan mendadak dari gadis itu.  
Naruto terkaget bukan kepalang, pasalnya gadis itu memeluk dirinya erat sekali seolah tidak mau kehilangan naruto sama sekali.  
"kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon hiks hiks",ucap gadis itu meminta naruto untuk tidak pergi darinya sambil meneteskan air matanya.  
Naruto kini sedikit kelabakan atas ucapan gadis itu.  
"eeeh?!",naruto bingung tak bisa menjawab apapun.  
Melihat gadis yang memeluknya terus menangis membuat naruto tak tega.  
Perlahan naruto membalas pelukan gadis itu dan membelai pelan-pelan rambut merah gadis itu.  
Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat itu dan tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara dari bibir mereka masing-masing.  
Setelah gadis itu tenang, naruto melepas pelukan gadis itu perlahan.  
Gadis itu menatap mata biru safir naruto  
'matanya bening seperti langit biru',batin gadis itu dan naruto menatap mata emerald hijau gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan kagum.  
'i-indah sekali matanya',batin naruto terkagum.  
"gomen",ucap gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan naruto pada mata gadis itu.  
"eeeh, apa nona?",Tanya naruto tak mendengar kata gadis itu.  
"gomen memelukmu tiba-tiba tadi",jawab gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah layaknya kepiting rebus.  
"tidak apa-apa, toh tadi kau juga sedih dan reflek memelukku",ujar naruto tersenyum hangat.  
Gadis itu melihat senyum naruto dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar didadanya.  
"namamu siapa nona? Dan kenapa kau bisa pingsan di stasiun?",Tanya naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyumannnya pada gadis itu.  
"na-namaku Rias Gremory, gomenasai membuatmu kerepotan karenaku. Dan namamu siapa?",jawab gadis itu serta menanyakan balik nama naruto.  
"namaku namikaze naruto. tidak merepotkan kok, aku tau kau sedih pasti karena seseorang dan pasti kau juga kelelahan karena perjalanan? Iya kan?",tebak naruto sembari tersenyum.  
"i-iya",jawab rias bohong.  
"rumahmu dimana?, maaf aku membawamu kesini tadi malam, soalnya kau pingsan saat berada distasiun waktu itu",Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
Rias bingung menjawab apa, dan dengan perlahan Rias menjawab pertanyaan naruto.  
"a-aku tidak punya rumah",jawab Rias bohong.  
"e-eeh, ja-jadi kau tu-tuna wisma?",Tanya naruto seakan tak percaya dengan jawaban Rias, memang sulit dipercaya.  
Lantaran baju yang di pakai Rias seperti orang yang berada, naruto kini tak bertanya lagi.  
"Bo-bolehkah aku tinggal disini? Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi",ucap Rias memelas membuat naruto tak tega.  
"baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini",jawab naruto.  
Rias mendapat persetujuan naruto dengan cepat memeluk naruto.  
"arigato. Naruto-san",peluk Rias dengan sangat erat membuat wajah naruto layaknya kepiting rebus.  
"sa-sama – sama",jawab naruto dengan gugup  
Rias melepas pelukannya dan mendapati wajah naruto memerah.  
"kau sakit naruto-san?",Tanya RIas meletakan telapak tangannya pada dahi naruto yang sudah panas akibat perlakuan Rias.  
"ti-tidak, se-sebaiknya Rias-san mandi. Akan ku persiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu sekarang",ucap naruto buru-buru bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar almarhum Orang tuanya untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan dipakai rias.  
Rias tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku naruto yang tampak malu itu.  
"pemuda yang menarik, aku akan melindungimu naruto-kun",gumam Rias tanpa sadar memakai suffix "kun" pada naruto.  
Rias segera menuju kamar mandi dan melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

(Naruto POV)  
Aku mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Rias-san gunakan , dan mataku menemukan sebuah dress baby doll berwarna merah tanpa lengan milik almarhumah ibuku.  
"pasti cocok",gumamku lalu pergi menuju kamarku yang sekarang digunakan oleh rias-san.  
Aku meletakan dress itu di tempat tidurku dan aku segera keluar dari kamar tidurku dan menutup pintu kamarku kembali.  
"KYAAAAAAAA",teriak rias-san dari kamar tidurku  
Dengan cepat aku menuju kamarku dan membuka pintu cepat-cepat.  
"rias-san ada –ap…"teriakku terpotong karena memandang takjub dihadapanku kini.  
Mataku membeliak tak percaya karena diriku menemukan Rias-san sedang tidak memakai busana.  
(Naruto POV END)

Rias keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telanjang bulat memperlihatkan kedua bukit kembarnya yang diatas rata-rata.  
Rias melihat baju telah siap ditempat tidur didepannya, dress baby doll berwarna merah tanpa lengan.  
"pasti naruto-kun yang meletakannya disini?",gumam Rias tersenyum.  
Saat akan mengambil pakaian dihadapannnya, rias dikejutkan dengan hewan kecil menjijikan dibawah kakinya: KECOA.  
"KYAAAAAAA",Teriak rias dengan sangat kencang lalu melompat keatas tempattidur naruto.  
"rias-san ada –ap…",belum sempat berkata apa-apa naruto disguhi pemandangan indah dihadapannya.  
Bagaimana tidak indah, tubuh Rias kini tampak telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun DENGAN oppai yang menggoda iman naruto.  
Darah segar mengalir dari hidung naruto, sementara Rias yang melihat naruto didepan pintu langsung melompat dan berlari memeluk naruto.  
"naruto-kun aku takut!",seru Rias tanpa sadar masih telanjang bulat dan ehem… OPPAI-nya menyentuh dada naruto secara langsung.  
Kesadaran naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang dan…  
BRUUKK  
Naruto terkapar dengan hidung berdarah menghiasi harinya yang sangat indah hari ini. (minna bayangin sendiri, dosa tanggung sendiri hehehe #plakkk)  
"eh? Naruto-kun kau kenapa?",Rias menepuk pipi naruto pelan, dan Rias melihat dirinya sendiri.  
"KYAAAA aku lupa pakai baju!",seru Rias kemudian mengambil dress diatas tempat tiddurnya.  
"ya ampun pantas saja naruto-kun pingsan",gumam Rias dengan wajah memerah dan menyadari dia tak memakai baju sekarang ini.  
Dengan cepat Rias memakai dress itu dan membaringkan naruto di tempat tidurnya.  
Rias dengan cepat menuju dapur dan mengambil air panas ditermos ditambah sedikit air dingin lalu dituangkannya kedalam mangkuk plastik.  
Rias kembali kedalam kamar naruto, dan segera membersihkan darah yang berada disekitar hidung dan bibir naruto.  
"Gomen naruto-kun membuatmu jatuh pingsan begini",gumam Rias merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri tengah membersihkan darah yang berada disekitar hidung naruto.  
Rias memandang wajah naruto, entah kenapa wajah Rias kembali memerah saat memandang wajah naruto yang kini pingsan itu.  
Dengan pelan Rias membelai wajah naruto, entah kenapa membuat hati Rias lebih tenang.  
"apa aku jatuh cinta padamu naruto-kun?",gumam Rias kembali. Kemudian Rias mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah bibir naruto.  
Dengan pelan Rias mencium bibir naruto dan merasakan lembut tekstur bibir sang namikaze muda yang tengah pingsan itu.  
Setelah mencium bibir naruto, Rias mambelai wajah naruto dan membisikan suatu kata didekat telinga naruto…  
"AISHITERU NARUTO-KUN",bisik Rias kemudian pergi kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dimakan pagi hari ini untuknya dan juga naruto.

(another place)  
Seorang Gadis berambut indigo bermata violet sedang mengawasi Rias Gremory dirumah seorang pemuda.  
Kini mata lavendernya menatap tajam Rias yang sedang memasak didapur.  
"iblis vampire berada di rumah Naruto-kun, ini gawat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu",gumam gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah crystal wing dari baju depan dekat oppai-nya.  
"aku lengah tak mengawasi naruto-kun semalam. Kini hidup naruto-kun dalam bahaya. Crystal wing ini akan mengawasi naruto-kun bila terjadi hal yang berbahaya yang tidak diinginkan",gumamnya lalu meletakan crystal wing di dinding timur rumah naruto lalu menghilang menyisakan bulu-bulu putih beterbangan.  
Semantara itu Rias merasakan hawa Cahaya mendekati rumah naruto. Dengan segera Rias mematikan kompor gas dan mencari Hawa cahaya itu.  
Rias tak menemukan apa-apa kecuali bulu-bulu putih beterbangan disekitar rumah belakang naruto.  
"aku tadi merasakan hawa cahaya disini, jangan-jangan WHITE defender berada disini?",gumam Rias kemudian masuk kembali kedalam rumah.  
"aku harus waspada",gumam Rias kembali memasak diruang dapur…

.

.  
Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan mencium aroma masakan yang membuat perutnya berbunyi.  
Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya,  
"kenapa aku tidur dikamar? Kamar ini kan digunakan rias-san", naruto mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi.

(flash back)  
"KYAAAAAAA",Teriak rias dengan sangat kencang lalu melompat keatas tempat tidur naruto.  
"rias-san ada –ap…",belum sempat berkata apa-apa naruto disguhi pemandangan indah dihadapannya.  
Bagaimana tidak indah, tubuh Rias kini tampak telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun DENGAN oppai yang menggoda iman naruto.  
Darah segar mengalir dari hidung naruto, sementara Rias yang melihat naruto didepan pintu langsung melompat dan berlari memeluk naruto.  
"naruto-kun aku takut!",seru Rias tanpa sadar masih telanjang bulat dan ehem… OPPAI-nya menyentuh dada naruto secara langsung.  
Kesadaran naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang dan…  
BRUUKK  
Naruto terkapar dengan hidung berdarah menghiasi harinya yang sangat indah hari ini.  
(flashback end)

Wajah naruto seketika memerah dan membuat naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya cepat.  
"Apa yang kupikirkan?",gumam naruto  
Tanpa banyak pikir, naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.  
Dengan segera naruto menuju arah dapur karena bau masakan yang membuat perutnya memberontak.  
Naruto menemukan Rias duduk manis di bangku meja makan.  
"kau sudah bangun naruto-san?",sapa rias dengan menyuguhkan beberapa masakan dimeja makan.  
Mata naruto sedikit mencuri ke arah Rias yang memakai dress almarhumah ibunya.  
'c-cantiknya',batin naruto kagum.  
"mmm, so-soal tadi gomen",ucap rias pelan menunduk, naruto memandang Rias dan mengerti maksud rias.  
"soal itu tidak perlu di risaukan, a-aku yang justru minta maaf karena langsung masuk kamar dan…",ucap naruto gugup sedikit menelan ludahnya.  
"dan apa naruto-san?",tanya rias memandang naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.  
"me-melihat…"ucapan naruto terputus-putus karena takut.  
"melihat apa?",tanya Rias semakin penasaran.  
"me-melihat Ri-Rias-san TE-TELANJANG",Akhirnya naruto berhasil merangkai kata-katanya dengan sempurna.  
Wajah Rias seketika memerah, dan menunduk karena benar-benar malu.  
'Ya ampun, benar-benar memalukan. Aku sebenarnya yang bersalah memeluk naruto-kun sambil telanjang begitu',batin Rias mengutuk dirinya sendiri.  
"so-soal itu tak u-usah dibicarakan lagi",ujar Rias datar sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.  
"Le-lebih baik naruto-san sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan ini untukmu",kata Rias tersenyum lalu menuangkan nasi di mangkuk untuk naruto.  
"e-eeh me-merepotkan saja Rias-san",senyum naruto menutupi kegugupannya.  
"ti-tidak a-apa-apa naruto-san, ini karena kau mengijinkanku tinggal dirumahmu",senyum rias berterima kasih pada naruto.  
Naruto mengambil makanan di piring yang sudah disiapkan rias dengan garpu. mulai dari bento, kari dan jamur sambal goreng  
"selamat makan",naruto mulai memakan masakan yang rias masak.  
Baru saja memasukan makanankedalam mulutnya, mata naruto membelalak kaget.  
Rias yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah naruto langsung panik setengah mati.  
"Ke-kenapa naruto-san? Masakanku ti-tidak enak ya?",tanya Rias Panik  
Naruto menelan makanan itu kemudian wajahnya berubah senang seketika.  
"WAAAAH! Masakanmu enak rias-san. Belum pernah aku makan makanan seenak ini",puji naruto lalu mengambil bento dan siomay buatan rias.  
"beneran enak kok",kata naruto lahap memakan masakan buatan rias.  
"be-benarkah?",tanya rias malu-malu, naruto tersenyum dan kini mulutnya penuh dengan makanan rias.  
"kenapa diam saja rias-san,?, makanannya keburu dingin lho?",tanya naruto bingung dengan rias yang hanya diam tak ikut makan bersamanya.  
"a-aku sudah mak…",belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya perut rias berbunyi.  
KRUYUUUKKK  
Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya, naruto tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.  
Naruto duduk disebelah Rias sambil mengambil siomay buatan rias, naruto menyuapi rias.  
"makanlah",naruto menyodorkan siomay kedepan mulut rias dengan sumpit diiringi senyum tulusnya.  
Kali ini rias terpaku mata biru naruto dan menuruti naruto layaknya suaminya sendiri.  
'kenapa aku tak bisa menolak keinginannya?',batin rias mengunyah siomay itu dengan wajah memerah, tanpa sengaja air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.  
Naruto terus menyuapi rias, tanpa sadar melihat rias menangis. Naruto bingung kenapa rias menangis?  
"rias-san kau kenapa menangis?",tanya naruto mulai meletakan sumpit diatas mangkuk makannya.  
Rias tak menjawab malah memeluk naruto, mendapat pelukan itu naruto terkejut setengah mati.  
Entah kenapa lagi rias menangis, tapi perlahan naruto membalas pelukan rias.  
"tenanglah rias, aku tak tahu masalahmu?, tapi disini aku akan selalu ada untukmu?",ucap naruto membuat rias mempererat pelukannya pada naruto.  
"arigatou",balas rias dengan suara parau. Entah dihati rias kini sudah bersemayam nama naruto, menggantikan issei almarhum kekasihnya yang sudah tiada.  
'aishiteru',batin rias tersenyum dalam pelukan naruto.

Naruto kini menyiapkan diri berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya, sementara naruto menyuruh rias berada dirumah saja.  
Anehnya rias menurut saja pada perintah naruto.  
"oh ya kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku, dan ini untukmu",ujar naruto sambil menyerahkan handphone jadul namun masih berfungsi.  
"kau sendiri bagaimana naru-san?",tanya rias.  
"tenang aku ada kok",jawab naruto mengeluarkan handphone yang sama seperti rias.  
Rias hanya menghela nafas lega, tapi perasaan rias juga tak enak sekarang.  
"baiklah aku pergi dulu, jaa",naruto berangkat tapi tangannya ditahan oleh rias.  
"apa? Eehh?",naruto bingung kala rias mengambil kalung yang menghiasi lehernya, dan melepasnya kemudian mengalungkannya pada leher naruto.  
"ini apa?",tanya naruto bingung melihat kalung rias bentuknya seperti sayap kelelawar.  
"itu buatmu naruto-san",jawab rias kemudian mencium pipi naruto  
CUP  
Satu ciuman dari rias membuat wajah naruto terbakar, setidaknya itu kecupan untuk menambah semangat naruto bekerja hari ini.  
"a-a-arigatou r-rias-san",ucap naruto gagap.  
"douita",balas rias tersenyum manis dihadapan naruto,  
Naruto pergi menuju tempat dia bekerja dengan hati berbunga-bunga.  
Tak jauh dari tempat naruto tinggal, ada yang mengawasi dirinya dan melihat arah rias juga.  
Rias terkejut karena merasakan kekuatan yang kemarin dia rasakan sebelumnya mengintai dirinya.  
"ini…",rias melihat sekelilingnya dengan indra perasanya.  
"naruto-kun dalam bahaya",gumam rias lalu menggunakan sihirnya untuk melindungi naruto dari kejauhan.  
"Savers Souls",gumam Rias lalu memejamkan matanya.  
Tanpa naruto rasakan, cahaya kegelapan mengelilingi naruto yang kini berada di sstasiun menunggu kereta datang.  
"dengan ini para dark hunter tak akan menyentuh naruto-kun",gumam rias membuka matanya lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

ANGELS AND THE SHADOW

Naruto sampai di restoran yang dia tuju, dengan cepat naruto masuk melalui pintu belakang.  
Banyak koki dan pelayan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.  
"naruto!",panggil seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavendernya.  
"hai hinata-san",balas sapa naruto lalu melangkah menuju arah hinata.  
"kau terlambat 10 menit baka!",bentak hinata mendaratkan sebuah jitakan tepat mengenai kepala naruto.  
BLETAK  
"ittai, gomene hinata-san, aku terlambat bangun tadi".dusta naruto, dan hinata tahu naruto berdusta.  
Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan mempelototi naruto dari atas sampai bawah.  
'sial, aura kegelapan menyelimuti naruto. Pantas aku sedikit merasa pusing sekarang',umpat hinata dalam hati.  
Pandangan hinata sedikit mengabur dan mulai mencoba mengatur nafasnya.  
'naruto dilindungi tambahan sesuatu di area badannya',batin hinata kini hamper terjatuh. Naruto yang melihat hinata sedikit mulai oleng tubuhnya dengan sigap ditangkap oleh naruto.  
"hinata-san kau tak apa-apa kan?",Tanya naruto khawatir.  
Hinata memaksakan kesadarannya, dan langsung berdiri dan mendorong jauh naruto.  
"minggir kau baka, dasar lelaki suka mengambil kesempatan",umpat hinata lalu menampar naruto.  
PLAKK  
Naruto hanya mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan hinata, naruto hanya bersabar saja.  
Padahal dia menolong hinata tanpa embel-embel mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.  
"gomen hinata-san, aku pergi ganti pakaian dulu",pamit naruto pada hinata yang masih sedikit pusing.  
Hinata merasa bersalah telah menampar naruto, apalagi pemuda itu memang terkesan tidak suka membalas perbuatan jelek seseorang.  
Hinata memegang pergelangan naruto, naruto menoleh pada hinata dan mendapat kecupan di pipi kanannya.  
CUP  
Naruto membeku mendapat ciuman dipipinya.  
'kami-sama, mimpi apa aku tadi malam?',batin naruto yang kini wajahnya memerah oleh perlakuan hinata itu.  
"aku minta maaf telah menamparmu tadi",kata hinata dengan nada juteknya.  
"ti-tidak apa-apa, aku permisi dulu mau ganti pakaian pelayan",pamit naruto kini wajahnya memerah.  
Hinata hanya tersenyum tertahan melihat tingkah naruto, selama ini dia menyembunyikan perasaannya pada "tuan"nya itu.  
Hinata tahu konsekuensinya bila dia mencintai naruto, dan dia memilih diam memendam perasaan cintanya.  
Asal naruto berada dekat disisinya membuat hinata nyaman, dia tak perlu menunjukan sisi lembutnya pada lelaki pujaannya itu.  
Sifat juteknya hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi sifat aslinya yang lemah lembut.  
Naruto kini melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai waitress direstoran dia kini bekerja, apalagi naruto adalah pegawai kesayangan atasannya, Miya Asama.  
Sebenarnya hinata juga tahu, Miya adalah mantan Dark Hunter yang berhenti dari pekerjaan haramnya itu dan memilih mendekati Naruto Namikaze untuk dijadikan calon suaminya. Apakah naruto tahu? Tidak sama sekali.  
Sebab Miya ingin mendekati naruto dalam wujud manusia, sama seperti hinata yang menjaga naruto.  
Dan kenapa dia bisa membuat restoran besar ini, simple saja: hasil tabungan Miya sebagai Dark Hunter dia gunakan untuk membangun restoran mewah ini, dan lowongan pekerjaan memang sudah direncanakan untuk naruto mulai dari awal.  
Hinata mengawasi naruto dari jauh membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untuk pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan memesan makanan.  
Hinata tersenyum sendiri melihat naruto begitu cekatan meletakan makanan serta minuman di meja pelanggan.  
"ehem",suara deheman membuyarkan pandangan hinata pada naruto.  
Hinata melihat seorang berambut hitam sama seperti dirinya dengan mata violetnya menatap hinata.  
"Miya-sama",sapa hinata tersenyum.  
"Hinata sudah kubilang jangan melihat naruto seperti itu? Jika suka katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada naruto',ucap Miya datar membuat hinata menunduk.  
"gomen Miya-sama, saya ke dapur dulu",pamit hinata meninggalkan Miya dengan tatapan kurang suka pada hinata.  
Miya menganggap hinata adalah pesaing beratnya dalam mendapatkan naruto.  
'akan kubuat naruto menjadi milikku, bagaimanapun caranya',batin Miya menatap kepergian hinata dengan wajah datar.  
Hinata juga kurang suka dengan Miya yang notabene adalah mantan Dark Hunter.  
'sebaiknya aku harus hati-hati sekarang dengan Miya, agar identitasku tak ketahuan olehnya',batin hinata mulai mengambil nampan untuk membantu naruto mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai waitress.

ANGELS AND THE SHADOW

Naruto diperintah pulang agak awal, lantaran sang atasan Miya Asama menyuruhnya pulang. Naruto yang mendapat perintah itu malah menolaknya. Sebab biasanya dia pulang jam 12 malam atau paling tidak jam 10 malam.  
Sebenarnya naruto tak enak dengan perintah sang atasan yang merasa terlalu baik pada dirinya.  
"lebih kau pulang naruto-kun, kau terlihat kurang sehat sekarang",perintah Miya menyuruh naruto pulang dengan alasan dibuat-buat yang kini duduk di kursi Manager.  
"Gomen, Miya-sama. Tapi pekerjaan kawan-kawan juga banyak. Kasihan kawan-kawan jika mereka kerja keras seperti itu Dan saya sehat sejak awal saya masuk tadi",kata naruto sambil tersenyum simpul menolak perintah Miya.  
Miya tersenyum dalam hati, Dia tak salah memilih pemuda dihadapannya karena pesona, sopan santun serta sifat setia kawannya yang membuat Miya makin mencintai naruto serta ingin mendapatkan naruto dan menjadikannya suaminya.  
"kau jangan khawatir naruto-kun, kan masih banyak waitress yang bisa meng-handle pekerjaanmu",ucap miya tetap menyuruh naruto pulang, tapi naruto tetap menolak perintah sang atasan.  
"gomen tapi saya bekerja secara professional disini, dan saya minta maaf sekali lagi. Saya menolaknya",ucap naruto menunduk hormat pada Miya dan pamit pada Miya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.  
Miya hanya mengehela nafas panjang, Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan.  
Miya tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu di lacinya.  
Sebuah foto hitam putih yang disitu terdapat anak perempuan dengan seorang perempuan yang tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari "V" atau peace pada photo itu.  
"Kushina kawanku, maaf aku mencintai naruto anakmu. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya sebagaimana kau membahagiakan minato yang manusia biasa itu",gumamnya dengan mata berseri-seri.  
Miya memandang photo yang diambilnya 60 tahun lalu, kenapa 60 tahun lalu?  
Karena umur Miya sebenarnya 176 tahun, itupun akibat kekuatan Dark Hunter yang membuatnya awet muda dan wajahnya seperti Wanita dewasa berumur 20 tahun.  
Dan Miya menyembunyikan Identitas aslinya dari dunia Luar.  
Miya sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melepas semua kekuatannya bila sudah menikahi naruto.

.

.

Naruto pulang dari restoran, bahkan dia menolak ajakan Miya untuk pulang bareng dengan mobil mewahnya.  
Naruto menunggu kereta distasiun seperti biasanya, sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya membuat naruto menoleh pada siapa yang menepuk bahunya.  
"hinata-san",sapa naruto tersenyum simpul.  
"apa boleh aku menginap dirumahmu baka?",Tanya hinata masih dengan sifat judesn dan juteknya.  
"memangnya kenapa kau mau menginap dirumahku hinata-san?",Tanya naruto  
"memangnya tidak boleh?",Tanya hinata dengan ketusnya  
Naruto menelan ludahnya, apa hinata tak ada sisi lembutnya ya?  
Hinata sendiri sudah bisa menguasai keadaan dan menetralisir aliran kegelapan itu dengan aliran cahaya yang dimilikinya.  
"boleh tidak?",Tanya hinata dengan nada membentak.  
"bo-boleh",jawab naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.  
(skip time)

Naruto sampai dirumah, dan hinata langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa ijin.  
Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, rekan kerjanya ternyata juga kurang mengerti adat sopan santun.  
"tadaima",ucap naruto dan hinata hanya menlihat-lihat rumah naruto yang besar tapi sederhana.  
"okaerinasai naruto-san",sambut Rias dengan senyum cerahnya.  
Namun senyum Rias berubah menjadi tatapan dingin kala matanya hijaunya bertemu manic lavender hinata. Perang deathglare.  
Naruto hanya bingung saat kedua makhluk hawa itu saling tukar deathglare.  
"kenapa mereka?",gumam naruto pelan.  
Seorang Dark Hunter telah bertemu dengan Seorang Light Protector.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2: Waktu Yang Tertinggal

Angels From The Shadow

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, Gokurakuin Sakurako (NARUTO x HIGH SCHOOL DXD x SEKIREI)

.

.

.

.

.

BY: Ianeous Rain Storm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NaruHina, Naruto X Harem  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Ecchi, Lemon scene, Bloody, TYPO(S) and Many More

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: waktu yang tertinggal

.  
.

Naruto Kebingungan memperhatikan 2 Mahkluk Hawa didepannya, Bagaimana Tidak Bingung, Jika kedua Mata Mahkluk hawa tersebut Saling Perang DeathGlare.

"Le-Lebih Baik, Kita Makan Malam Dulu",Ucap Naruto Mencoba Menetralisir keadaan.  
"Hn", Jawab Hinata dan Rias bersamaan.  
'Kami-sama, kenapa dengan mereka Berdua?',Batin Naruto Kemudian Masuk dan Di ikuti Rias Dan Hinata.  
Baiklah dua Wanita Itu memang mengikuti Naruto, Soal perang deathGlare, Jangan Harapkan ini Berakhir.

Naruto menuju Kamarnya Untuk berganti Baju, 2 wanita itu masih mengikuti tanpa melepas deathglare masing-masing.  
"Kenapa Kalian Berdua Mengikutiku sampai kamar? Aku Mau Ganti Baju Sekarang.",Tanya Naruto sambil memecah Pandangan 2 Wanita sedari tadi Perang Deathglare.  
Dua Wanita Tersebut menyadari Tingkah Mereka, Dan Hasilnya 2 Wanita tersebut wajahnya memerah.  
"G-Gomen Naruto (san)",Ucap Hinata Dan Rias Bersamaan Lalu keluar Dari Kamar Naruto.  
Setelah mereka berdua keluar, Barulah mereka berdua salaing menatap tajam.  
"Apa Yang kau Lakukan Disini, Dark Hunter?",Tanya Hinata Dingin.  
Mata Hijau Rias Melirik Tangan Kanan Hinata Sudah mengeluarkan Light Sword Khas White Defender.  
Rias Terdiam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata memberikan deathglare terbaiknya., Rias tersenyum miring.  
"Itu Bukan Urusanmu, Malaikat Putih",Jawab Rias Tak kalah Dingin sambil men-summon senjata Scythe-nya.  
"Jika kau Mengincar Jiwa Naruto, Kau salah Orang",Hardik Hinata.  
Rias Menaikan Sebelah Alisnya.  
"Kau Sendiri Ingin meleyapkan Naruto-Kun ,Bukan?",Balas Rias.  
"Kau salah Dark Hunter, Aku Light Protector Naruto",Dipunggung Hinata sudah Muncul Sayap Putih Mirip Sayap Burung.  
Rias sedikit terkejut atas Pernyataan Hinata Itu.  
"Aku juga pelindung Naruto-kun",Ucap Rias dibawahnya ada asap Hitam mengitari Kakinya Khas Dark Hunter.  
Namun Sebuah Suara Ganggang Pintu Terbuka Membuat Mereka Berdua Membuyarkan kekuatan.  
"Naruto (san)",Panggil Rias Dan Hinata Bersamaan tapi dengan Nada yang berbeda. (Rias pakai nada Lembut sedangkan Hinata Pakai Nada Rada Jutek)  
Naruto tersenyum pada 2 makhluk Hawa Didepannya, Hasilnya wajah mereka Berdua kembali memerah.  
"Mari kita menuju meja makan",Ajak Naruto tetap tersenyum.  
"Ha'i",Jawab Rias Dengan Ceria.  
"Baiklah".jawab Hinata masih dengan Nada jutek.

.

.  
Naruto Merebahkan diri di lantai ruang tamu untuk istirahat tanpa memakai alas apapun.  
Inilah kebiasaannya, tidur di lantai tanpa memakai alas apapun.  
Belum sempat Naruto memejamkan mata tiba-tiba 2 makhluk hawa yang menginap di kediamannya berada disisi kanan dan kiri Naruto.  
"Eh?",Naruto bingung saat dua makhluk Hawa itu memeluk tangan Naruto.  
"Kenapa?",Hardik Hinata saat Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata malah mempererat pelukan di tangan kiri Naruto.  
Rias memandang tajam Hinata, dan Hasilnya dia juga mempererat pelukan di tangan kanan Naruto.  
"Naruto-san",Rias memainkan nada manja sambil mencoba bermanja-manja.  
Wajah Naruto memerah seperti saos tomat kesukaan kawan kerjanya di restaurant, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Bagaimana wajahnya tidak merah, dipeluk di kanan dan kiri serta jangan lupa gunung kembar yang besar milik Rias Dan Hinata yang menempel di tangan Naruto.  
'Kami-sama, aku bukan orang mesum, aku bukan orang mesum, aku bukan orang mesum...",Batin Naruto berulang-ulang.  
Dan dipastikan Naruto tak tidur sepanjang malam karena kelakuan 2 makhluk hawa tersebut.

.

Minggu adalah hari yang damai untuk Naruto, itulah yang dipikir Naruto selama Hidupnya sendirian. Namun pikiran itu harus di buang dahulu karena 2 makhluk hawa di kediamannnya berseteru tentang makanan yang akan dimasak untuk sang pemilik kediaman.  
"Naruto-san itu sukanya bento Nona Jutek",Rias menatap tajam Hinata serta meninggikan nada suaranya.  
"Hn, Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, Naruto itu sukanya Masakan prancis tau",Balas Hinata tak kalah sengit.  
Layaknya seperti banteng yang siap berperang, 2 mata makhluk hawa itu seperti mengeluarkan segatan listrik yang saling beradu.  
"Su-sudahlah, soal makanan a-aku tidak masalah soal itu",Ucap Naruto terbata-bata.  
"DIAM!",bentak Rias dan Hinata bersamaan membuat nyali Naruto ciut, seciut siput yang hendak diterkam elang.  
Rias dan Hinata mulai menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan beberapa sayur, daging dan beberapa bumbu.  
keduanya saling beradu memasak, dan beruntung bagi Naruto memiliki kompor gas 2. kalau tidak, mungkin akan terjadi perdebatan dianatara Rias dan Hinata.

.  
Naruto kekenyangan akibat makanan Hinata dan Rias. Bahkan 2 Gadis itu menyuapi Naruto dengan beringas tanpa rasa kasih sayang, kasihan sekali kau Naruto.  
Naruto memilih jalan-jalan sendirian setelah sarapan yang tak wajar itu (padahal Naruto kabur).  
"Sebenarnya mereka berdua kenapa ya?, bermusuhan dan seperti sudah saling mengenal saja",Gumam Naruto.  
Saat berjalan sendirian, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menghadang Naruto.  
"Uzumaki Naruto?",Tanya Gadis berambut hitam bermata ungu tersebut.  
"Ha'i, ada yang bisa saya bantu?",Tanya Naruto melihat gadis dihadapannya memakai pakaian yang menurut Naruto vulgar. (bagaimana ga nulgar, pakai celana ketat dan memakai Bra saja)  
Tiba-tiba gadis itu berlutut layaknya seorang prajurit yang menghormati rajanya.  
"Pangeran Uzumaki, saya sudah lama mencari anda. akhirnya saya menemukan anda disini tuanku",Ucap Gadis itu membuat Naruto tercenggang.  
"Apa maksud anda Nona, Saya bukan pangeran. saya hanya pegawai Restorant biasa. Permisi",Naruto melewati Gadis itu dengan pikiran bingung.  
"Ibu anda bernama Uzumaki Kushina, bukan? dan Ayah anda bernama Namikaze Minato, Bukan?",Tanya Gadis itu sambil menahan lengan Naruto.  
"Kau tahu darimana nama Ibu dan Ayahku?",Naruto menatap tajam mata gadis dihadapannya, Naruto mulai curiga.  
"Tentu saja tuanku, Ibu anda adalah seorang malaikat setengah Iblis julukannya Kushina si malaikat merah dari kerajaan langit Uzumaki, sementara ayah anda hanya manusia Biasa",Jawab gadis itu tersenyum.  
"Kau pembohong",Kata Naruto lalu menghempaskan tangan gadis itu dan melangkah pergi.  
Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu berada di depan Naruto kembali .  
Naruto terkejut dan melangkah mundur.  
"Siapa sebenarnya kau?",Tanya Naruto waspada.  
Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya namun tak disahut Naruto.  
"Akeno Himejima yoroshiku onegaishimasu",Gadis itu tersenyum manis sekali, namun sekali lagi Naruto tetap waspada.  
Naruto mundur kemudian berlari sangat cepat, lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari gadis yang menurut Naruto sangat berbahaya.  
Akeno tersenyum manis, Naruto menganggapnya berbahaya.  
Dengan gerakan memutar seperti orang menari balet, tiba-tiba sayap berbentuk sayap kelelawar keluar dari punggungnya.  
"Maaf tuan Naruto, akan ku ikuti kemanapun anda pergi",Gumamnya kembali tersenyum manis.

.

Naruto berhenti di depan rumahnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.  
"Enak saja ibuku di bilang iblis",Umpatnya pelan.  
Namun dihadapannya ada gadis yang tadi menghadangnya tadi dijalan.  
"eh?!",Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang dan tiba-tiba saja dia dipeluk dengan erat oleh gadis itu.  
"Kumohon Tuan, jangan pergi dari saya",Ucap gadis itu sambil merapatkan pelukannya dan merapatkan...ehem Oppai Ehem.. pada tubuh Naruto.  
Darah Naruto mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya saat melihat tingkah Akeno yang begitu agresif dan hidungnya siap mimisan kapan saja akibat kelakuan "Nakal" Akeno  
'Kami-sama, Aku bukan orang mesum, aku bukan orang mesum aku bukan orang mesum...!',Batinnya menjerit dan akhirnya mimisan juga.  
Naruto langsung pingsan dalam pelukan Akeno.  
"Nani?",Akeno melihat badan Naruto melemah membuat Akeno kebingungan.  
Akeno melihat Naruto pingsan langsung menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.  
"Tuan Naruto bangun, Tuan bangun!",Akeno berusaha menyadarkan Naruto Namun Nihil.  
Kebodohan (Kepolosan) Akeno Himejima berhasil membuat Naruto pingsan.  
Sementara ditempat lain Hinata dan Rias mencari Naruto kemana-mana.  
Namun 2 makhluk hawa berbeda sifat itu malah tak menemukannya.  
"Ini semua salahmu Dark Hunter, jika kau tak menyuapi Naruto berlebihan. pasti sekarang dia tidak marah",Tuduh gadis berambut Indigo itu pada Rias.  
"Hn, jangan kau salahkan aku juga Light Protector Jelek, kau juga menyuapi Naruto-kun dengan beringas begitu",balas Rias cuek  
Hinata menatap tajam Rias, Namun gadis berambut merah itu malah memilih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Naruto.  
'Dasar Jalang',Batin Rias menghina Hinata.  
Hinata kemudian merasakan Aura aneh di sekitar jalanan tempat dia dan Rias mencari Naruto.  
"Aura gelap ini...",Gumam Hinata mulai menunjukkan wajah cemasnya.  
Rias yang juga bisa merasakan, mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru.  
"...Black Executioner ada disini",Gumam Rias terkejut.  
"Naruto (Kun)!",Ucap 2 Gadis Itu secara bersamaan.  
Mereka berdua kemudian merubah diri menjadi "Job" mereka masing-masing.  
Hinata berubah menjadi Light Protector (Sayap putih, Pedang cahaya, Tameng dan pakaian Biru putih)  
Sementara Rias berubah menjadi Dark Hunter (Kumpulan asap hitam mengelilingi kaki Rias, Pakaian serba Hitam seperti Grim reaper, dan senjata Scythe)  
Hinata segera mengepakkann sayapnya dan terbang mencari Naruto.  
Dan Rias mengucap mantra.  
"Langit, Bumi, Leluhur kami para Tanduk Darkus Scytherous, Kegelapan Abadi gerhana Matahari dan bulan. Mantra Suci 'ELEGIAN SEARCHOUS'!",Gumam Rias meneriakkan akhir nama Mantra yang diucapkannya.  
Dalam waktu 5 detik, 13 bayangan hitam mengelilingi Rias.  
"Cari Uzumaki Naruto, Selamatkan dia",Perintah Rias tegas.  
Bayangan itu berlutut dan kemudian menghilang mencari Naruto.  
Rias segera berlari mencari Naruto dan mengaktifkan Scythe-nya menuju mode "Murderous".  
"Naruto-kun, Tunggu aku",Gumam Rias Hinata menggunakan Pedang cahayanya yang melayang mencari Naruto.  
"Naruto... kun",Gumam Hinata panik.  
Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merentangkan Tangannya didepan pedang tersebut.  
"Malaikat Utara, Malaikat Selatan, Malaikat Timur, Malaikat Barat. Garis Cahaya, Pedang Priest, Jiwa Tenang Para Ksatria Cahaya. 'Ten Sword Of Lightning Spirit'",Gumam Hinata kemudian Pedang Hinata menjadi 10 Pedang yang mengelilingi Hinata.  
"Berpencar",Gumamnya lagi.  
Sembilan Pedang berpencar ke segala arah.  
Kini kedua Gadis itu benar dalam kepanikan yang sangat tinggi.

Akeno masih terbang dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Naruto dari Belakang.  
"Tuan Naruto, anda tampan sekali saat pingsan begitu",Gumam Akeno meskipun tidak melihat ke arah Naruto yang tengah Pingsan.  
Akeno mendarat dan saat itu juga ada 13 bayangan hitam mengelilinginya.  
Akeno menyeringai meremehkan bayangan-bayangan hitam tersebut.  
"Mantra ELEGIAN SEARCHOUS ya?",Akeno meletakkan tubuh Naruto di tanah.  
Akeno mensummon senjata Tombak bermata 3-nya.  
Saat semua bayangan hitam itu mencoba menyerang Akeno.  
Gadis itu menggunakan mengucap Mantra.  
"PARALYZIOS FIESTA PAGANTO",Ucap gadis itu.  
Bayangan yang hendak menyerang Akeno mendadak berhenti dan musnah terbakar api dibawah kaki mereka.  
Di tempat lain Rias Tersentak bukan main.  
'Naruto-kun!',Batin Gadis itu.  
'Brengsek, Bayangan Pengikutku Musnah',Batin Rias mengutuk makhluk yang memusnahkan pengikutnya.  
Hinata merasakan ada Hawa yang negatif dan hawa hangat Naruto didekatnya.  
Pedang Hinata menunjuk ke tempat Dimana Naruto berada.  
"NEAROUS!",Gumam Hinata membuat pedang-pedang Cahaya Hinata menuju arah dimana Naruto berada dengan kecepatan kilat.  
Akeno melihat 10 pedang Cahaya menghampirinya dengan sangat cepat.  
Akeno membelalakan matanya.  
"GALAXION PROTERA!",Teriak Akeno.  
Dalam sekejap kubah Gelap melindungi dirinya dan juga Naruto Dari pedang Cahaya itu.  
Hinata Mendarat dan pedang Cahaya yang menyerang Akeno kembali bersatu serta kembali ke tangan Hinata.  
"Lepaskan Naruto!",Bentak Hinata.  
Akeno Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meremehkan Hinata.  
Kubah Hitam itu memudar dan menampakkan wajah Akeno.  
"Jangan Harap nona burung kakaktua",Ejek Akeno menyeringai.  
Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat Naruto pingsan di belakang Akeno.  
"Kau apakan Naruto?!",Hinata benar-benar Marah besar sampai-sampai Akeno terkejut melihat Aura putih Hinata berkobar-kobar membuat Akeno sedikit... Takut?  
'Auranya Sangat kuat, Aku harus membawa Tuan Naruto pergi',pikir Akeno otaknya berputar-putar mencari Ide.  
Tiba-tiba saja sebuah Ide terlintas Dibenaknya.  
"PAGANTO CLONOIS!",Teriak Akeno.  
Dihadapan Hinata kini banyak sekali Mayat hidup terbakar siap menyerang Hinata.  
Akeno Meraih tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya serta tak lupa sayap Akeno yang mirip kelelawar menutupi Dirinya dan Naruto.  
BWUSSSHH  
Akeno dan Naruto menghilang Tanpa Jejak.  
Hinata yang geram mengeluarkan kemampuan menggandakan pedang cahaya-nya menjadi banyak.  
Dalam sekejap pedang itu berputar-putar mengelilingi Hinata.  
Hinata mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah para mayat hidup terbakar itu.  
WUUSSH WUUSSH WUUSSH WUUSSH WUUSSH  
Pedang-Pedang Cahaya itu meluncur menusuk mayat hidup terbakar itu semua tanpa tersisa.  
JLEBB JLEBB JLEBB  
Para Mayat hidup itu terkapar lalu berubah menjadi Abu.  
"Naruto!",Teriak Hinata kencang lalu melempar tameng di tangan kirinya ke udara.  
"Drag Light",Gumamnya pelan sambil menutup matanya.  
Hinata melacak keberadaan Naruto yang (dikira) di culik Akeno.  
Hinata membuka matanya dan merentangkan tangan kanannya di udara.  
"LOCKED DRIVE",Hinata merapalkan Mantra dan dengan segera Tameng tersebut melesat mengikuti Naruto yang dibawa Akeno.  
"Apapun yang Terjadi, Naruto-kun harus selamat",Gadis itu meneteskan liquid bening dari mata lavendernya.

Rias Masih Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Ke Arah dimana Naruto tadi dilacak.  
Rias terhenti tatkala matanya memandang Hinata.  
"Ini...",Rias takjub dan sedikit takut dengan aura yang menguar sangat kuat dari tubuh Hinata.  
"Aura murka Light Protector",Rias memandang Hinata dari jarak 100 Meter.  
Dalam kejapan mata, Hinata menghilang tanpa jejak.  
BWUUSHH  
Rias segera mengayunkan Scythe-nya ke arah depan.  
Muncul sebuah lingkaran Tranparan dengan gambar Bintang pentagram hitam  
Rias melangkah masuk dalam lingkaran itu.  
Ternyata lingkaran itu adalah Lingkaran teleport Rias.  
"Bawa aku menuju dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada",Pintanya.  
Lingkaran itu melempar Rias menuju kegelapan dan keluar di sebuah tempat menurutnya mengerikan.  
"Kastil apa ini?!",Rias bertanya-tanya.  
Ya ,kini Rias berada di sebuah kastil tua dekat laut.  
Tempatnya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon Rindang yang Tinggi.  
Gerbang Metal kastil yang berukiran tengkorak itu Seolah-olah menyambut Rias pada Kematiannya.  
Namun lagi-lagi seorang Hinata berada didepannya, Yakni dalam kastil itu.  
"Bagaimana Light Protector itu masuk?".Rias bingung melihat Hinata sudah berada di salah satu tower di lantai 3.  
Rias segera menyusul ke dalam, Namun sebuah Barrier tak terlihat menghalangi Rias.  
"Kisama! Ini pasti ulah Black Executioner itu",Umpat Rias.  
Namun Rias segera melakukan tebasan terhadap Barrier tersebut.  
Tapi tetap Barrier itu tak hancur oleh tebasan Scythe milik Rias.  
"Brengsek",Rias kehilangan kesabarannya.  
Rias menempelkan telapak tangannya ke Barrier tersebut.  
"DISAGARK BARRIER",Tangan Rias mengeluarkan Hawa kelam Hitam lalu Hawa Hitam itu menjalar ke semua penjuru Kastil.  
PRAANNGG  
Akhirnya Barrier itu hancur seperti kaca pecah.  
Tanpa banyak waktu, Rias segera berlari dan melompati Dinding Kastil tersebut.

Miya Asama tersentak oleh sesuatu saat dia duduk di ayunan.  
"Naruto-kun",Miya segera beranjak dari tempat ayunan tersebut.  
Miya segera berlari menuju kamar Pribadinya.  
Wanita itu memencet tombol di belakang lemari pakaiannya.  
Setelah terbuka, ada Banyak atribut pakaian serba Hitam dengan berbagai jenis senjata tajam dan senjata Api tertata rapi.  
Miya segera mengambil gulungan kecil di dekat pakaiannya dan membukanya.  
"Darkus Summonary",Gumam Miya.  
Miya meletakkan tangannya di gulungan putih bersih tersebut.  
Dalam sekejap Miya berubah menjadi Dark Hunter dengan senjata Seruling kematian dan juga panah berwarna Emas.  
Dan Gulungan tersebut menampakkan tulisan aneh.  
Miya membelalakan matanya, sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto.  
Miya kemudian menatap photo di sebelahnya.  
"Kushina, Minato. Maafkan aku, ternyata Black Executioner mengincar anakmu. Aku pergi dulu",Kata Wanita itu berbicara pada Photo Kushina dan Minato.  
Miya kemudian menghilang menjadi asap dan menembus dinding di kamarnya.

Hinata Melangkah pelan menuju suatu ruangan, Dimana Naruto berada.  
Hinata membuka ganggang pintu kamar di menara teratas.  
Hinata melihat ruangan kamar itu harusnya disebut aula karena Besarnya kamar itu hampir sama dengan Aula.  
Hinata melihat seorang lelaki tertidur di ranjang king size ditemani seorang perempuan yang duduk disampingnya.  
"Serahkan Naruto padaku!",Pinta Hinata dengan nada membentak.  
Gadis yang menemani Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.  
"White Defender, Jika kau inginkan Nyawa Tuan Naruto Langkahi dulu mayatku",Tantang Akeno.  
Hinata sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Akeno.  
"Apa maksudmu itu, Black Executioner?! Kenapa kau memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Tuan'?",Balas Hinata.  
Akeno menaikan sebelah Alisnya.  
"Hmm, Apa kau mencoba bercanda denganku? Aku Akeno Himejima, Black Executioner. akan melindungi Tuanku Uzumaki Naruto dari siapapun yang mengincar nyawanya",Ujar Gadis berambut hitam bermata merah itu.  
Hinata yang paham keadaan sekarang, menghilangkan Pedang cahaya-nya dan berubah ke wujud Manusia-nya kembali.  
Akeno menaikkan kedua alisnya saat Hinata berubah ke wujud Manusianya.  
"Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Siapa tuanmu yang pertama?",Tanya Hinata sikap kerasnya kini melunak.  
"Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang begitu Pribadi itu?",Tanya Akeno Balik.  
Hinata menghela nafas Lega, padahal jawaban belum dikeluarkan Akeno.  
"Ok, Aku akan perkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Light Protector Uzumaki Naruto adalah tuanku. Tuanku pertama itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina, putri Hybrid (Iblis stengah klan Orde Cahaya) Kerajaan Langit Uzishio. Aku berbeda 'job' dengan White Defender. Tugasku menjaga Tuanku hingga aku Mati",Ungkap Hinata membuat Akeno terkejut.  
"Nani?! Aku juga Utusan nona Kushina. Tapi Aku diutus sebelum Tuan Naruto lahir",Tukas Akeno.  
"Berarti tugasmu sama sepertiku, Jadi kau adalah seniorku. tapi 'job' kita berbeda",Hinata tersenyum simpul.  
"Apa buktinya jika kau adalah bawahan nona Kushina?",Tanya Akeno meremehkan.  
Hinata tiba-tiba merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan membuka Kepalan tangannya.  
Sebuah gambar pusaran merah terlukis sempurna di telapak tangan Hinata.  
"Kau pasti juga punya kan? Tunjukan juga padaku bila kau bawahan Nona Kushina?",Hinata menantang balik Akeno.  
Akeno mendengus, tapi dia merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan membuka kepalan tangannya. Sama.  
"Baiklah, Sebenarnya kita salah paham. Tapi tindakanmu membawa Naruto-kun seperti menculik itu salah. Dan Kenapa kau membawa Naruto-kun ke kastil Uzishio yang tak terpakai ini?",Hinata menatap Akeno Curiga.  
"Ini adalah rumah Tuan Naruto, Jadi secara sah tuan Naruto masih Pangeran Kerajaan klan Orde Cahaya Uzishio",Jawab Akeno.  
Hinata hampir menepuk dahinya, Meskipun Akeno senior-nya. Akeno lupa bahwa Naruto masih memiliki darah Manusia biasa sama seperti almarhum ayah Naruto.  
"Apa kau tidak ingat kata nona Kushina terdahulu, hah?!",Tanya hinata tidak sabaran.  
Akeno menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, membuat Hinata menepuk dahinya sendiri.  
"Naruto-kun itu Manusia. dan Naruto tidak boleh jadi anggota klan manapun. Kecuali dia yang meminta sendiri",Jelas Hinata.  
"Serta nona Kushina berpesan padaku, Naruto harus hidup dalam kehidupan Diantara para Manusia biasa",Tambah Hinata.  
"Maksudnya?",Akeno tak mengerti.  
"Beliau ingin Naruto hidup dalam taraf normal tanpa terikat masalah kriminal dunia para 'job', apa kau paham seka...",Penjelasan Hinata terputus saat salah satu jendela kamar itu hancur.  
PRAANGG  
"Rias!",Pekik Hinata.  
"Jadi Apa maumu Black Executioner?",Rias mulai mensummon Scythe-nya.  
"Nani? Tunggu dulu Rias, Dia itu...",Belum sempat Hinata menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Akeno. Rias sudah menyerang Akeno duluan.  
Dengan tenang Akeno merapalkan Mantra sebelum Scythe milik Rias memenggal kepalanya.  
Namun Sebelum serangan Rias dan mantra Akeno bertemu.  
Enam anak panah menghujam lantai kamar itu.  
"CUKUP!",Suara seorang Wanita menginterupsi pertarungan Rias vs Akeno.  
Hinata mendongak ke atas.  
Rias yang merasa terancam mulai mengeluarkan serangannya.  
"HELL SLASH",Rias mengayunkan Scythe-nya ke arah pengganggu itu.  
WUUSSH WUUSSH WUUSSH  
Wanita itu memainkan bunyi serulingnya dengan cepat.  
Serangan Rias yang ditujukan pada Wanita itu menghilang secara misterius.  
Dan entah kenapa tubuh Rias tak bisa digerakkan saat ia mendengar suara seruling perempuan tersebut.  
"Sial tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan",Gumam Rias keras.  
Wanita itu menatap Akeno kurang suka, namun awan-awan hitam yang jadi tempat berpijak wanita itu perlahan memudar saat berada ditanah.  
"Akeno! apa kau lupa perjanjianmu dengan Nona Kushina sebelumnya?!",Bentak Wanita itu.  
Hinata membelalakan matanya mengetahui siapa yang kini dihadapannya.  
"ASAMA MIYA?",Hinata terkejut wanita yang jadi majikannya di restorannya tlah berada disini.  
Akeno hanya memasang wajah datar saat kedatangan miya sekarang berada di depannya.  
"Aku membawanya karena sudah waktunya Tuanku untuk bertugas sebagai raja 2 dunia",Balas Akeno dengan nada dingin.  
"Apa?!",Rias terkejut atas pernyataan Akeno. dan memandang wanita misterius yang kini menampakkan paras ayunya.  
Kini 4 wanita dengan 'Job' berbeda telah berkumpul di kastil tua Uzishio.

.

.  
Tbc


	3. Chapter 3: Invasi ASTAROTH di mulai

Angels From The Shadows

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Ichiei Ishibumi, Gokurakuin Sakurako (NARUTO x HIGH SCHOOL DXD x SEKIREI)

.

.

.

.

.

BY: Ianeous Rain Storm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NaruHina, Naruto X Harem  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Ecchi, Lemon scene, Bloody, TYPO(S) and Many More

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Invasi Astaroth Di mulai

.

.

.

.

Rias terkejut bukan kepalang atas pernyataan Akeno.  
"Apa maksud Kalian?! dan apa maksud 'Naruto itu Pangeran Kerajaan Langit Uzishio'?!",Pekik Rias membuat ketiga Wanita itu Menoleh pada Rias.  
Miya menatap Rias lekat-lekat.  
"Jadi kau Dark Hunter rekrutan baru, Darah iblis Vampire",Tebak Miya.  
"Hei, Soal aku Dark Hunter belakangan saja. cepat jawab pertanyaanku",Hardik Rias masih 'membeku' akibat suara seruling milik miya.  
"Naruto-kun keturunan klan Uzumaki, klan Orde cahaya. Naruto-kun hanya manusia biasa. namun separuh darahnya iblis separuh malaikat, boleh dibilang dia manusia satu-satunya yang memiliki darah langka",sahut Hinata pelan.  
"Eh? maksudmu darah Naruto-kun itu...",Rias belum menjawab, Akeno menimpali.  
"Darah yang mampu merubah para Setan ataupun malaikat menjadi manusia",Timpal Akeno ceria.  
Rias terdiam seribu bahasa.  
"Jadi itu alasan tuan Minaka menugaskanku untuk membunuh Naruto-kun",cicit Rias pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Miya.  
"Apa katamu tadi? Minaka?",Tanya Miya sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.  
Tubuh Rias menegang melihat Miya mencengkram lehernya.  
"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau tahu tentang Naruto?! dan kenapa Minaka memberimu tugas ini?",Bentak Miya.  
Miya semakin mencengkram leher Rias.  
"A-Aku h-hanya diperintah untuk membunuh Naruto-kun karena kata Minaka, Naruto punya darah keturunan dewa cahaya. itu saja",Rias hampir kehabisan nyawa, namun tangan Hinata memegang tangan Miya.  
"Jangan kau bunuh dia",Pinta Hinata dengan nada tenang menatap mata Miya.  
Miya melihat tangan Hinata di pergelangan tangannya segera melepas cengkramannya dari leher Rias.  
"FREEX",Gumam Miya.  
Dalam sekejap Rias mampu menggerakkan badannya kembali.  
"Gomenasai, tapi aku tidak membunuh Naruto karena ada alasannya",Tambah Rias.  
"Apa itu?",Sahut Miya.  
"Ada energi hangat dari tubuh Naruto-kun yang menghentikkanku untuk tidak membunuhnya. Dia sangat Istimewa ,aku merasakan aura kehidupan mengalir di dalam darahnya. bahkan aku pernah melihat arwah orang yang kusayangi menghentikanku agar tidak membunuh Naruto-kun",Jelas Rias panjang lebar.  
Miya hanya terdiam saja, namun kini Matanya menoleh pada Hinata.  
"Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu, kalau kau pelindung Naruto-kun",Kata Miya memandang Hinata.  
Hinata hanya menunduk lalu kemudian melihat Miya.  
"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai Light Protector, nona Kushina sudah kuanggap Ibuku sendiri. sejak aku berumur 5 tahun nona Kushina mempercayai aku sebagai Light Protector sebelum nona Kushina bersama Minato Namikaze",Ujarnya.  
Ke empat gadis itu terdiam sesaat.  
"Akeno, lebih baik kau ikut kami ke rumah Naruto-kun. Disini terlalu berbahaya apabila 'job' pemburu yang lain datang kesini",Perintah Miya pada Akeno.  
"Biar aku yang bawa Naruto-kun",tawar Hinata. Rias memberi deathglare Hinata, Namun gadis bermata lavender tersebut mengacuhkannya.  
Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Hinata merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya.  
Hinata menyeringai penuh kemenangan manakala Rias menggertakkan giginya, alisnya bertautan penuh amarah.  
"Kenapa tuan Naruto harus dipindahkan?",tanya Akeno dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Ikut saja, kita bicarakan masalah ini di rumah Naruto",Jawab Miya.  
Miya memainkan serulingnya kembali, sebuah lingkaran teleport dengan gambar tengkorak muncul dihadapan 4 gadis itu.  
"Ayo masuk",Ajak Miya lalu memasuki lingkaran teleport tersebut.  
Hinata yang menggendong Naruto langsung masuk lingkaran teleport itu tanpa pikir panjang diikuti Akeno dan Rias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.  
Dilihatnya sekeliling ruang yang tampak tak asing untuknya.  
Naruto segera bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.  
Wajah Naruto memerah memikiirkan pelukan gadis yang baru ditemuinya.  
"itu pasti cuma mimpi. ha...ha..ha...ha.. iya itu hanya mimpi",Naruto tertawa tidak jelas mengira semua itu hanya mimpi.  
Namun tawa Naruto berhenti begitu saja saat ada 4 gadis masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi dan 1 diantaranya dikenal (dikira dalam mimpi) Naruto.  
"Ada apa Naruto (san/kun)?",Tanya 3 gadis dihadapannya minus Akeno yang tersenyum manis.  
"K-kenapa gadis ini ada dirumahku?!",tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.  
Semuanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Akeno yang Akeno yang terbengong.  
"Maksudmu Akeno-chan, Naruto-kun?",Sahut Miya.  
Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat.  
"Dia saudariku Naruto, dia baru saja datang dari luar negeri",Timpal Hinata tanpa dosa.  
Akeno malah tambah melongo mendapat pengakuan saudari dari Hinata.  
"Lalu kenapa, dia ada dirumahku?",Tanya Naruto masih bingung.  
Hinata mendengus pelan, dan sedikit menampar pipi Naruto.  
"Apa kau lupa Naruto, katanya kau mau menemani aku menjemput saudariku?",Tanya Hinata mulai memainkan sandiwara kebohongannya.  
"Nani?! memangnya aku pernah berjanji seperti itu?",Naruto mencari jawaban lewat Hinata namun Rias tiba-tiba bersuara.  
"Naruto-san pelupa. kemarin janji sendiri dengan Hinata-san kan mau jemput Akeno-san dibandara".  
Hinata sedikit tertolong oleh akal pintar Rias yang mau membantunya kali ini, namun hanya kali ini saja.  
"Gomenasai, aku lupa. mungkin kebanyakan pekerjaan hingga aku melupakan sesuatu yang ku janjikan pada Hinata-san hehehe",Naruto terkekeh menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
Lalu Naruto menoleh pada Miya.  
"Gomen, Miya-sama ada urusan apa di rumah saya?",Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesopanan yang begitu lembut.  
Miya terkesiap oleh pertanyaan Naruto.  
"I-itu karena...",belum sempat Miya menjawab, suara cewek judes menimpalinya sempurna.  
"Kau lupa lagi ya? sekarang Miya-sama ingin mentraktirmu makan siang Bodoh",Timpal Hinata membuat Miya mengangguk setuju.  
"Betul apa yang dikatakan Hinata, aku ingin mentraktirmu sesuai janjiku kemarin karena kau berhasil menemukan cincinku",jawab Miya mulai menguasai diri.  
"Souka? nampaknya aku benar-benar pelupa sekarang. hehehe...",Naruto terkekeh lagi dengan wajah memerah malu.  
4 Gadis dihadapan Naruto saling pandang satu sama lainnya.  
Mata mereka seolah-olah mengisyarat-kan 'Jangan ada yang buka mulut soal tadi'.

.

.

.

.

.  
Seorang Perempuan berambut Abu-Abu mengawasi rumah Naruto 2 Kilometer lewat kemampuan mata gagak-nya.  
"Jadi itu pangeran Uzumaki yang di incar akhir-akhir ini",Gumam perempuan itu.  
"Seperti itulah dia, jadi kau bersedia membunuhnya?",tanya seorang botak menggunakan pakaian seperti penasehat kerajaan.  
"Baiklah, Tapi aku minta 3 kali lipat uang pembayaran Ryo-nya. Tugas ini akan sulit, Karena ada salah satu Black Executioner yang menjaganya",tegas perempuan tersebut.  
Pria botak itu menyeringai bagai Psycho.  
"Tenang saja Karasuba, kau akan dapat bayarannya nanti setelah kau berhasil membunuh pangeran Uzumaki itu",Jelas pria kepala botak itu kemudian membuka buku bergambar aneh yang dibawanya.  
"Teleportista",Pria botak membaca buku aneh itu lalu menghilang.  
"Cih, lihat saja nanti",Ucap Karasuba tersenyum misterius kemudian mengibaskan Jubah hitamnya hingga menjadi bulu-bulu Hitam yang berterbangan kemana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menyuapi Naruto dengan sedikit berlebihan di meja makan.  
Rias yang terpancing emosinya juga ikut menyuapi Naruto.  
Makan-makan di cafe mewah di Tokyo membuat Naruto sedikit beruntung namun juga sedikit sial.  
Beruntung dapat di traktir Bos sendiri di cafe mewah.  
Sialnya 2 gadis di samping kanan-kirinya berebutan menyuapinya.  
Miya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan.  
Sementara Akeno hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Rias, Hinata serta Naruto.  
"Naruto-san, desert pelangi ini enak lho",Rias menyuapi Naruto tanpa ampun.  
"Naruto coba puding coklat ini",Hinata ikut menyuapi hingga mulut Naruto penuh dengan makanan.  
Miya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di cafe tempat mereka kini bersantai.  
"Maaf, aku permisi ke toilet dulu. Oh ya Hinata aku titip barangku ya dimeja ini",Pamit Miya.  
Mata Miya bertemu dengan mata Hinata.  
Dan memberi isyarat mata pada Hinata.  
Mengerti maksud Miya, dengan segera Hinata mencium bibir Naruto pelan.  
CUP  
Bagi orang yang awam pasti mengira itu ciuman wanita kepada pria yang dicintainya.  
Namun tidak untuk satu ini ciuman Hinata itu telah diberi mantra pelindung untuk Naruto.  
Wajah Naruto memerah akibat ciuman Hinata yang mengejutkan, sementara Rias yang tak mengetahui situasi malah dibakar rasa cemburu.  
Setelah Hinata selesai mencium bibir Naruto.  
Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Rias meraih wajah Naruto dan ciuman panas mendarat dibibir Naruto.  
CUP  
Rias melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman.  
Akeno yang melihat adegan ciuman Naruto secara bergantian itu sontak Wajahnya memerah sempurna.  
tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang sekitar, Rias malah masih berciuman dengan Naruto.  
Hinata memutar bola matanya.  
Tangan Hinata segera menarik tangan Naruto dan membuat ciuman "panas" antara Rias dan Naruto terputus.  
"cih!",Rias mendengus kesal.  
Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto.  
"Hei! kalian mau kemana?",Tanya Akeno wajah ayunya masih memerah.  
Hinata melihat wajah kaku nan dingin Rias.  
Entah kenapa sebuah ide iseng muncul dikepala Hinata  
"Bercinta!",Jawab Hinata setengah lantang.  
Rias membelalakan matanya, Naruto tanpa permisi langsung jatuh pingsan begitu mendengar jawaban Iseng Hinata.  
BRUUKKKK  
"Eh?!",Akeno; Rias dan Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto pingsan.  
"Naruto! hoi! bangun baka!",Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto yang memerah itu.  
"Haduh!, padahal aku cuma bercanda tadi",Gerutu Hinata kini membopong tubuh Naruto ke atas punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Miya berlari menuju jalan kecil dan merubah dirinya Menjadi 'job' Dark Hunter.  
Dari kaki Miya terbentuk awan hitam kemudian menerbangkan Miya menuju atas gedung.  
"PAGANTO ELEGIAN SEARCHOUS!",teriak Miya lantang.  
Dalam waktu 5 detik sudah ada ratusan bayangan hitam disertai berbagai senjata mengelilingi Miya.  
"Cari seorang Spyers Raveassanis disegala penjuru kota!",Perintah Miya tegas.  
Bayangan hitam itu berlutut hormat kemudian menghilang.  
Miya kemudian mencari kembali seorang lagi.  
"Ada aura Bookers Wizard juga tadi ",Gumam Miya.  
Ratusan bayangan Miya berada di hadapannya kembali.  
"Brengsek! Mereka lolos!",Umpat Miya kesal sekali.  
"Aku yakin ada yang sudah tau siapa Naruto-kun sebenarnya",Gumam Miya lagi namun wajahnya menegang akibat amarah.

Hinata hanya memandang wajah Naruto yang pingsan di kamar tidur Naruto.  
Rias dan Akeno memangku dagu mereka memandang Naruto disisi tempat tidur, wajah 2 gadis itu memerah entah karena apa.  
Namun pikiran 3 gadis itu melayang kemana -mana.

.  
(Hinata's Mind)  
Hinata terus memeluk tubuh atletis Naruto dan memagut bibir sang Uzumaki tunggal itu.  
Sementara itu tangan Naruto memijat ehem... Oppai ehem... Hinata.  
Bibir Hinata berkecipak dengan bibir Naruto dan saling menghisap.

.  
(Akeno's Mind)  
Naruto tengah tertidur diatas tubuh Akeno yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.  
Akeno tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dan mencium pipi Uzumaki tunggal itu pelan.  
"Aishiteru Hime",Gumam Naruto.

.  
(Rias's Mind)  
Rias tengah mencium bibir Naruto dengan mesra sekali.  
Naruto memeluk tubuh Rias, sementara Rias melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto.  
Bibir mereka berdua seolah tak mau lepas.  
Naruto kemudian mencium leher Rias dan memberikan bercak merah tanda kepemilikan.  
(All Mind's End)

Wajah 3 gadis itu memerah membayangkan hal yang 'indah' bersama Naruto.  
Namun lamunan mereka buyar kala Miya membuka kamar pintu Naruto tanpa permisi.  
"Kenapa kalian disini?",Tanya Miya.  
Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Miya, Miya sudah mendapati wajah 3 gadis dihadapannya kini memerah.  
"Kenapa wajah kalian memerah?",Tanya Miya lagi.  
"Emm.. etto..",Belum sempat dijawab Akeno, Hinata bagai penyelamat mereka bertiga.  
"Wajah kami memerah begini karena tadi makan bento pedas level 50",Sahut Hinata bohong.  
"Hontou...?",Miya curiga karena bibir 3 makhluk hawa dihadapannya sama sekali tak merah karena makanan pedas.  
"Un...",Jawab 3 gadis itu mengangguk.  
Miya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak ingin bertanya kembali.  
"Bagaimana tadi?",Tanya Akeno penasaran.  
"Tadi aku merasakan aura Bookers Wizard dan Spyers Raveassanis di arah jam tujuh dekat kafe tadi",jawab Miya.  
Ketiga gadis dihadapan miya mulai memasang wajah serius.  
"Jadi identitas Naruto-kun sudah ada yang tahu?",Tanya Hinata, dari nada suaranya nampaknya Hinata mulai was-was.  
"Bisa jadi",balas Miya kurang meyakinkan.  
"Dasar, kau itu Dark Hunter. Kenapa kata-katamu kurang meyakinkan!",Rias sedikit tak sabaran kali ini.  
"Kau kira apa Naruto itu? sudah 23 tahun dia bersembunyi diantara jutaan manusia di jepang. Bahkan di buru atau tidaknya dari 'job' lain, kita tidak tahu kan, lalu kau datang untuk memburu Naruto-kun karena perintah Minaka. sekarang kau tidak kembali ke markas Astaroth castle untuk menkonfirmasi kebohonganmu membunuh Naruto-kun, Apa kau kira itu tidak jadi masalah besar sekarang?",Ujar Miya panjang lebar  
Rias akhirnya memilih diam saja, betul apa yang dikatakan Miya.  
"Jujur saja, aku memang seorang Dark Hunter. tapi Kushina dan Minato menyadarkan aku tentang pekerjaan haram ini, aku keluar dari Astaroth Army sesudah kehancuran kerajaan awan Uzishio. Untuk keluar dari Astaroth Army butuh alasan sangat logis agar hidupmu bisa tenang...",Miya memberi jeda kata-katanya, Wanita berambut ungu itu menghela nafas pelan.  
"...Bahkan aku rela melindungi Kushina dan seorang manusia yang sangat aku cintai, cinta pertamaku: Namikaze Minato-kun. ayah kandung Uzumaki Naruto, Manusia sejati yang memiliki budi pekerti luhur sangat baik, berani berkorban bahkan berani mengambil resiko mencintai seorang putri iblis stengah malaikat klan orde cahaya",Ungkap Miya membuat 3 gadis dihadapannya menatap miris Naruto.  
"Kematian mereka berdua saat melindungi Naruto dari para Astaroth Army membuatku mengabdikan diri melindungi Naruto-kun seumur hidupku",Ucap Miya seakan tak mau ingat kejadian suram tersebut.  
"Sudahlah Miya-Senpai, kita tak perlu mengingat masa itu. yang terpenting bagaimana membuat Tuan Naruto aman, itu saja",sahut Akeno.  
"Baiklah, Tapi... aku akan berbicara 4 mata denganmu Rias, nanti kutunggu di Asama Restaurant",Pinta Miya menatap mata emerald hijau milik Rias.  
Rias tetap diam tak bergeming.  
Miya keluar dari kamar Naruto.  
"Aku akan memasak untuk kita berempat",Hinata segera menuju dapur agar atmosfer rumah tidak menjadi lebih berat.  
"Hinata, aku boleh bantu memasak?",Akeno menghampiri Hinata yang sudah berada di pintu.  
"Ha'i",Hinata mengangguk.  
Hinata dan Akeno pergi menuju dapur.  
Meninggalkan Rias bersama Naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Karasuba mengasah Pedang katananya ditengah malam.  
Setelah mengasah pedangnya sampai tajam benar.  
Karasuba segera men-sarung-kan pedang katananya dan pergi.  
"Seorang pangeran Uzumaki, pekerjaan yang sangat menarik",Seringai Karasuba lalu hilang menjadi bulu-bulu Hitam mirip gagak. (Karasu+ba = bulu-bulu gagak)

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Astaroth, apakah anda benar-benar mau menginvasi Kerajaan bawah tanah Lucifer?",tanya seorang penasihat.  
"Demi kejayaan Astaroth Kingdom, ya aku akan menginvasi-nya",jawab Astaroth angkuh.  
"Aku tidak mau sampai kekuasaanku jatuh pada seorang berdarah setengah",tambah Astaroth.  
"Perintahkan semua Astaroth Army menyiapkan semuanya. semua 'job' Hitam siapkan pada pesta besar-besaran melawan Lucifer",Perintah Astaroth dengan tegas.  
'Pasti tuan Chaos akan bangga padaku',Batin Astaroth licik.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang kembali, Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, masih setengah terpejam.  
Dan duduk terbangun dari tidurnya.  
Dia meraba-raba sebelah tempat tidurnya.  
GYUUUT GYUUUT  
Naruto merasakan tangannya menempel benda kenyal tanpa melihat sampingnya.  
Benda itu besar dan terdapat tonjolan yang Naruto rasakan  
Namun perlahan Naruto menyadari sesuatu itu.  
GLEK  
Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah.  
Naruto perlahan melihat sebelah Tangan kirinya.  
Naruto terkejut setengah mati melihat tangan kirinya memegang Ehem... Oppai Ehem... Hinata yang setengah telanjang alias tanpa pakaian atas.  
Lalu Naruto melihat tangan sebelah kanannya dan terkejut lagilah Naruto.  
Tangan kanannya kini memegang Ehem... Oppai Ehem... milik Rias yang juga setengah telanjang sama seperti Hinata.  
Naruto segera menarik kedua tangannya dari Ehem... Oppai Ehem... 2 gadis itu.  
'Kami-sama! Aku bukan orang mesum, Aku bukan orang mesum, Aku bukan orang mesum...',batin Naruto berkali-kali dengan keringat dingin dan jantungnya dipaksa kerja keras pagi-pagi buta ini.  
Perlahan dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa membangunkan 2 gadis itu.  
Dengan cepat, Naruto melangkah menuju lemari mengambil pakaian kerjanya lalu cepat-cepat melangkah keluar kamarnya tanpa suara menuju kamar mandi di luar kamarnya.  
"Aku bukan orang mesum, aku bukan orang mesum, aku bukan orang mesum...",Gumam Naruto berkali-kali.  
Naruto hendak membuka ganggang pintu kamar mandi.  
Namun ada seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut.  
"hn?",Naruto tertegun sesaat.  
Pintu kamar mandi itu seolah-olah terbuka lambat.  
KRRRIIIIIEEEETTT

.

.

.

.

1

Kepala terlihat sedikit saat mulai terbuka pintu itu..

.

.

.

.

.

2

Menampakkan leher jenjang yang mulus.

.

.

.

.

.

3

Dua bongkahan besar bawah leher gadis itu bagai menantang membuat Naruto megap-megap

.

.

.

JRUUUUSSSH BRUGGH  
Naruto mimisan dan terkapar pingsan (sekali lagi) setelah melihat pemandangan indah didepannya pagi ini.  
"Eh?!",Akeno terkejut melihat Naruto ambruk didepannya.  
Akeno segera menolong Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun bangun! Naruto-kun!",Akeno menepuk pipi Naruto pelan untuk menyadarkan Naruto.  
Tapi hasilnya nihil, Akeno pun memanggil 2 gadis yang masih tertidur dikamar Naruto.  
"RIAS! HINATA! bangun kalian gadis baka!",Teriak Akeno dengan suara volume tinggi membuat Rias dan Hinata langsung terbangun, 2 gadis itu segera berlari ke arah suara Akeno berteriak.  
"Heeh?!",Rias dan Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto kini di pangkuan Akeno.  
"Kenapa lagi Naruto? kenapa bisa hidungnya berdarah dan pingsan begini?",Tanya Rias mulai mengambil alih Naruto yang pingsan ke pangkuannya.  
"Aku kurang tahu?! saat aku buka pintu, tahu-tahu dia sudah mimisan dan pingsan begitu",jawab Akeno.  
Rias segera melihat Akeno setengah telanjang, Rias teringat sesuatu, Rias hampir menepuk dahinya sendiri.  
"Ya ampun, Pantas saja Naruto-kun pingsan!",Keluh Rias.  
"Memangnya kenapa?!",Tanya Hinata penasaran.  
Rias menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.  
"Naruto-kun itu lemah melihat Wanita telanjang bulat, Dia langsung pingsan kalau melihat wanita telanjang bulat dihadapannya",jawab Rias to the point.  
Akeno melihat dirinya sendiri dan kemudian menyumpahi kebodohannya.  
"Ya ampun, Aku lupa pakai handuk dibagian dadaku dan aku tadi cuma pakai handuk untuk menutupi bawahanku",rutuk Akeno menghela nafas menyesal.  
Namun Akeno juga menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.  
"Kenapa kalian juga telanjang dada begitu?!",Tanya Akeno dengan polosnya.  
DEG  
mendengar pertanyaan Akeno yang sangat jelas itu, kedua gadis itu menoleh ke arah bagian dada mereka.  
"KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!",teriak kedua gadis itu bersamaan.  
'benar-benar merepotkan',batin Akeno jawdrop.

.

.

.

Astaroth memimpin pasukan dengan menunggangi Anjing Neraka berkepala tiga (cerberus) kebanggaannya bersama Ratusan pasukannya hitamnya Didepan istana Lucifer.  
"Aku akan menguasai 2 dunia!".

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continue


End file.
